Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of toilet ventilation. More specifically, the present invention relates to the construction of a filtration housing used in association with a ventilated toilet seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for ventilating a toilet bowl has long been recognized. Accordingly, many devices have been developed to provide such a function. Several devices of the prior art have been discussed in my earlier filed application for patent, which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,576 on Jan. 2, 2001. In the ""575 patent is disclosed a unique ventilated seat construction. Also disclosed are several different methods for processing the air vented from within the toilet, including releasing it to the atmosphere on the exterior of the structure in which the toilet is placed, and filtering the air and reintroducing it to the interior of the structure. Of interest in the present disclosure is the embodiment wherein the vented air is filtered and released into the room in which the toilet is placed.
Other devices in the prior art provide for the filtering and reintroduction of vented air. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. patents and foreign patent documents:
Of these devices, several require modification of a conventional toilet or toilet arrangement. The ""505 patent issued to Zimmerman discloses a blower in a modified tank lid, the blower pulling evacuated air from within the toilet bowl, through the overfill tube within the tank which, for purposes of the ""505 invention also serves as an exhaust tube, and through a filter. The ""923 patent issued to Maisch et al., is similar to that of Zimmerman in that a blower is carried within the tank lid.
The patents issued to Poister et al. (""150) discloses a toilet configuration in which a blower is received within a compartment defined in a modified tank, or in a housing attached to the bottom of the tank and the rear of the toilet. Werner (""574) discloses a filter device received within the tank and mounted on the overfill pipe. Pearson (""408) also discloses a device whereby exhaust is delivered through a modified overfill pipe. The exhausted air is then evacuated through a filter attached to the outside of the tank. The tank lid is elevated above its normal disposition in order to accommodate the filter unit. Fischer, Sr. et al., (""956) discloses a device similar to that of Pearson.
A number of other patents disclose a filter unit on the exterior of the toilet. Lindley (""999) schematically, with no structural detail, depicts a vacuum source and filter in series on the exterior of the toilet. Pearson (""608) teaches a modified tank, having an air exhaust extending from the top of the volume within the tank to a filter unit disposed on the underneath of the tank. Sanstrom (""361) discloses a filter unit resting on a platform disposed between the toilet and the floor, the platform for directing ventilated air into the sewer system. Carballo et al. (""078), Jahner et al. (617) and Vachey (France ""228) each disclose a filter unit disposed externally of the toilet and tank.
The ""559 patent issued to Boyle discloses a filter unit integrated within the toilet seat hinge assembly. Similarly, Barefoot (""937) discloses a filter unit integrated with the toilet seat and lid.
The present invention provides a filtration housing unit for use with a ventilated toilet seat. The filtration housing unit is designed for filtering air evacuated from a toilet using the ventilated toilet seat. The housing is configured to be mounted on a wall behind a toilet and under the toilet tank such that it is substantially concealed from view. At least one evacuation hose is attached to the underneath of the housing and extends to the ventilated toilet seat to establish fluid communication from the interior of the toilet bowl to the interior of the housing.
The housing is provided for enclosing the components of a fan assembly for drawing the noxious odors from within the toilet bowl. At least one hose receptacle is provided for receiving the proximal end of at least one hose. Each hose is provided with an enlarged radius at the proximal end thereof, and is fabricated from a flexible material such as plastic.
An air filter or an air freshener is carried within the housing to condition the air for re-introduction into the room. A fan is provided within the housing to draw air from within the toilet bowl, through the hoses to the interior of the housing, and through the filter. After being filtered, the fan reintroduces the air into the room environment. In order to maintain the position of the filter within the housing, at least one filter support is provided. The supports are dimensioned to minimize obstruction in the air flow, and are positioned to provide adequate support to prevent the filter from being pushed out of the airflow, while also accommodating easy removal and replacement thereof.
In order to facilitate maintenance of the fan assembly within the housing, the end panel and at least a portion of the front panel is removable. In the preferred embodiment, the end wall is fabricated from a flexible material and is dimensioned to be slightly smaller in one dimension of the opening in the end of the housing and to be slightly larger in the other dimension. To accommodate the larger dimension of the end panel, each of the opposing walls defines a groove for receiving the end panel, thus providing a means for retaining the end panel.
The housing is mounted to a wall in a conventional fashion, such as with wall anchors.